


Break you down

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hiss. “ Give in to me ,Yunho. Submit to me…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break you down

“I’m not Jaejoong ,Hyung.” Yunho breathed as he found himself pinned against a wall by a strong ,hard body.

 

 

“W-what do y-you mean…” He almost whimpered ,biting his lower lip he mentally rebuked himself for having sound so frail and ducked his head ,wanting  to escape from the  intense gaze ,full of resolve and challenge  directed at him ,for he knew that if he would look directly into those deep dark orbs ,his knees would go weak and every ounce of his strength, _fight,_ would dissipate in a matter of a few seconds.

 

 

“you know what I mean, you know my _nature._ ”Changmin breathed hotly against his ear and yunho trembled when he felt the body against his shifting,pushing if possible further into the wall and coming impossibly closer. He closed his eyes tightly and abruptly ducked his head to the side. He has had no intimate contact with another human for months , to have a broad ,tall ,lean and muscular and not to forget a very very strong body of the very person he had been pining over for years pressing up against him this intimately, was making him feel extremely dizzy .

 

“ Y-you know my n-nature too. I-I am not a g-girl..” He retaliated , he needs to fight this , he won’t and can’t give in. He was a full blooded male! For f’s sake! How can he submit to a boy younger than him  and even his fans have always considered him to be an alpha male. He had his pride as a man ,he just ..just _can’t._

 

A snort . “ What a great argument you’ve put up ,tohonshinki’s  great leader, The Jung Yunho. You and I both know what you want and what _i am._ If you want to live in denial then go ahead but don’t expect me to join  this stupid game of yours. This is me ,if you can’t accept it then don’t and I’ll happily be on my way.” Finally the body pinning him gave and he found himself releasing a long breath but still kept his stare restricted to the his Nikes shuffling against the wooden furnishing.

 

“This is what I am too Changmin. I don’t submit either.”

 

A sigh. “ You don’t know what you want and no one knows you better than I do. It’s a wonder how a human being can be this oblivious to his own needs and self.”

 

This pinched him at the wrong place and he found anger within him brewing.” I am not oblivious! I know what I want!! I know myself better than you can ever know!!! “ He found his face lifting  on its own accord and found himself answering with equal fervor the heated gaze directed at him.

 

“ you are frivolous , careless and possess zero peripheral vision. You need someone to take care of you, _protect_ you and I am willing to offer it up to you and so much more,all I ask in return is for you  to trust me in the most intimate of the ways known to human  and to relinquish all control and semblance and _just give yourself to me._ Is it too much to ask for??”

For the first time since the eve did those eyes crinkle up and the heated gaze fell to reveal a well concealed sadness and longing. Yunho found his heart coiling up tightly when he saw the pleading expression marring such a handsome face  that he had been studying  everyday oh so intently but he just couldn’t ,Changmin is asking for something  that would alter his world completely and Yunho was terrified of Change ,no matter how insignificant  ,it still had an impact on his life.

 

“ I can’t..” he answered in a small voice and turned to go away. His face concealed by the dark shadows  made by the edge of his cap as he knowingly left the one he loved in pain .

Unbeknownst to him ,he had underestimated the lone wolf he had left behind, for the youth smirked into the emptiness as his mind already had a well formed plan to the front. After all, Changmin was awell known to be a genius for a reason.

 

 

 

………………………………….

 

Yunho had grown to become skittish over the stretch of a few weeks . He knew something was wrong but couldn’t actually point out what exactly didn’t fit in place. After he had rejected Changmin,he had expected the youth to avoid him and had even hardened his heart for the supposed arguments they would be having. Strangely enough, nothing happened.

 

 

Changmin’s behavior was same and yet a little different. The youth would sit beside him and play games like he usually would, take care of him in the littlest of the ways like he usually did by handing him a towel, a bottle of water after practice and would even fetch lunch for him . Yet something was not right.

 

While everything looked seemingly normal, it were those little touches that screamed the opposite to him. Changmin has started to touch him more nowadays, he has become more physical. His heart would quake when while handing him his lunch or things ,the youth’s touch would linger longer than necessary. He would find himself turning red when while dancing ,when he’d lose his balance ,an arm made of steel would wound around his waist helping him  regain his equilibrium .He would jump out of his reverie when the other would whisper unnecessary things  rather close to his ear .

 

It was really weird ,Changmin had never been the one for skin ship , so this sudden change is really nagging him. It could be that the youth is trying hard to revert things back to normal by doing this , it was possible.

He released a sigh and buried his face into his palms ,closing his eyes tightly.

 

Changmin was really trying … and what was he doing? Trying to foil the other’s effort by doubting the  handsome youth, but he couldn’t help it. Those innocent touches made him want _more_  and reignited the desire he’s putting so much effort into keeping dormant.

He wants Changmin to touch him more and in ways his heart and body knows will be pleasurable  and this fact terrifies him all the more . He felt ashamed and desperate.

 

He wants Changmin and he has never been more afraid in his life.

 

………………………………………

It happened on a rather random day , the day he finally _gave in._

 

They were in his apartment since the  studio they would be shooting at lies rather close to his place and hence, Changmin had decided to crash in for a few hours before  the shoot.

 

He was lying on the couch with his arm covering his eyes and all sprawled out. It looked like he was napping but Yunho knew better, the youth would never sleep in his sweaty gym wear and it seems was resting for a while .

 

He himself was lying on the mats on the floor with a cotton spreadsheet  and a book.Changmin had always scolded him for this habit of his for years but to yunho his warm mats were far more comfortable than the couch. He released a sigh and shut his book after reading two full long pages, he was done with reading for the day ,after all , he wasn’t much of a reader . The only thing he could finish reading in a day were comics. How Changmin was able to finish 2 or sometimes even more of the books with no colored pages in one day was a wonder to him.

 

“ ne ,Changdola! You want something to eat??”

 

Yunho smiled when a long and exaggerated hum was the reply he got. The youth must’ve worn himself  out a lot today to not sit up to full attention at the mention of food. He dusted the nonexistent dirt off himself ,another strange habit of his and made his way to kitchen .

 

He was just about to take kimchi and rice out of the refrigerator in order to microwave what would be today’s lunch when he felt a strong body pressing up behind him.

“need help?” a husky and deep baritone voice whispered.

 

Yunho felt tremor run down his body when Changmin’s smell mixed with sweat exploded into his senses.

 

“N-no..” He replied  softly and immediately tried to vacate the area only to be hindered by the strong arms which who knew when found their way around his waist.

“C-Changmin let go..” He whispered softly and pushed lightly against the strong hold.

 

“No .I won’t, not when you react this way to my touch, makes me wonder how you’d react underneath me  while I slowly ..push ..inside of you.” The  tone of the voice turned low and almost dangerous .

 

Yunho was shaking violently now and slowly closed the door to the refrigerator to murmur quietly .”let go please…” He voice sounded so weak which made him curse himself. This is not how an alpha male would react!

 

“ I have  had innumerable dreams  about you . In every single one of them ,you would scream my name while I pound into you , beg for me to take you even harder  and sometimes you would be so keen and desperate that you would guide me inside of you on your own and ride me …ride me hard…” Yunho felt his body reacting to the words whispered in a threatening tone, felt blood rushing to his groin hard and fast and felt his nails digging into the arms caging him.

A hiss. “ Give in to me ,Yunho. _Submit to me…”_

 

He whimpered when soft lips brushed his neck only to be followed by a sharp bite.

 

“uhn!”

“ If you won’t say yes  then that leaves me no choice but to _take_ what I’ve known has always belonged to me.” The next words were almost snarled when he was viciously shoved against the closed refrigerator’s front.

” _You are mine!”_

 

 

 

_…………….._

 

“ ngh!” Yunho bit his hand hard when he felt a clothed hardness rubbing against his backside through his pajamas repeatedly and  moaned when a broad and strong hand palmed his clothed erection from the front.

 

Hot pants fanned his neck as with each strong push he found himself being shoved deeper against the shaking fridge’s front.

 

“ You will come   _hard_ without my touch !You will beg for me to enter you and mark you on the inside and outside as mine!you will accept your _true self!”_ Changmin almost growled and Yunho whimpered when the hand rubbing against his erection halted .

His eyes were brimming with tears as he found himself near the edge of release and bit his lip hard. He would never resort to begging ,this is the least he could do to maintain the little of what is left of his pride.

Wanting and needing  a little friction ,he like a whore started rubbing his erection against the broad palm there and dug his nails raw into the arm wound around him .

 

A chuckle resounded near his ear and a husky voice whispered.”come for me..Yunho.. be _mine_ forever.”

Yunho closed his eyes and the brimming tears finally made down his face and he only but yelled Changmin’s name as he finally exploded from the high.

 

 

 

 

…………………………..

He was under him and was naked all over .

 

Yunho looked ,really looked at the man above him. Changmin was gorgeous, Those black short curls that fell over the youth’s gorgeous lightly tanned face gave the other  a mystical look. Those deep brown orbs which possessed the capability  of looking  far deep into your soul and the intensity of which had always terrified yet excited yunho all the same were beautiful.The nose which always made yunho want to bite it lightly was cute yet provided a sense of sharpness to the man  and finally the lips , they were the most elusive of the features yunho had ever come across ,always made him wonder about their taste ,touch and what were to happen if his own were to brush against the others.

Changmin pushed himself up and sat on his knees looking down at him ,which exposed to yunho under the low light of the lamp the broad  set of shoulders and a strong flat chest and a chiseled torso that the youth  had worked so hard to attain. Yunho sucked a breath in and finally realized why he was the one lying against the bed and the youth looming over him.

“what are you thinking??” a deep voice whispered, bringing him out of the trance and into reality. Yunho blushed  and looked away slightly shaking his head.

 

 

A chuckle. “ it looked like you were solving an intricate math problem in your head .”

He pouted slightly and tensed when muscled arms were caging him once again.

“look at me ..” he looked at the youth but kept his staring at the chapped lips.

“don’t make me repeat myself ,yunho ,look at me.” Yunho gulped when the youth’s voice regained the scary threatening tone again.

He turned and obeyed.

 

 

“good, I want you to look at everything I would be doing now, if you turned then you’ll be punished. Understand?”

Yunho gulped and nodded slightly .

“kiss me ..” Changmin whispered a breath away from his lips and he shivered ,wanting to desperately close his eyes.

 

He obeyed and lightly touched their lips .Changmin groaned and pressed harder against his lips.

 

He closed his eyes tightly  as Changmin started nipping and licking at his lips and opened his mouth without any hesitation when the youth demanded entry. The kiss turned from shy to demanding and animalistic within a few seconds and yunho surrendered without a fight, succumbing becoming second nature to him.

 

 

Changmin released with a growl and turned him onto his stomach  without even wasting a single second.

“C-can’t anymore!” He heard the younger man nearly scream as the other man shoved his face down against the pillow ,taking hold of his hips in a bruising grip.

Yunho whimpered and dug his head deeper into the pillow realizing the embarrassing position he was currently in, knowing  fully well how much of slut he must’ve looked like with his ass exposed unabashedly in the air.

He gasped when his cheeks were parted and for a moment a fear clawed at his insides but relaxed when something cold made contact with his hole.

“ do you really think ,I would hurt you??” were the words whispered into the silence of the noon and yunho bit his lip and fisted his pillow in reply .

A sigh and then a long ,cold and moist finger was breaching through his hole.

 

 

There is no turning back now. His world was going to crumble infront of his eyes. The simple world he had imagined would now become twisted and wicked. Too far complicated for him to be able to find a way through it .

 

And yunho could do nothing about it.

………….

 

“ ah!” His hips were dancing  back and forth from the impact as he was repeatedly plundered and his body shivered from ecstasy and a little bit pain .

 

Yunho clutched the pillow  soaked with his  saliva and tears for his dear life as the youth above him drove inside of him with vicious force that made the entire universe of yunho’s shake  with the intensity like never before.

He panted, screamed  and Changmin answered with his own share of grunts.

“fuck! _Mine! …_ ”

Yunho cried as his hips joined the rhythm created by youth ,pushing back on the other and forcing guttural moans from  him.

He was so near, so very near..

“C-Changmin..P-pleas..ah!!..”

“come for me! Yunho!” One strong shove into him and Yunho saw stars.

Changmin soon followed  after a few more shoves into him and pulled out to crash beside him.

The raw fucking Yunho had just taken had tired him out so much that he was dead asleep in the matter of minutes and missed the smile of the handsome youth who nuzzled and repeatedly kissed the back of his neck pulling him tightly against the himself.

 

 

“ _finally.._ ”

Changmin knew ,if he wouldn’t have done what he did today ,they would never have been able to become one. The call of their love would’ve gone unanswered if  he wouldn’t have made the first move.He knew that the trial is not through to the end just yet and that it would take a long time for his Yunho to be able to succumb whole heartedly to him . He could only hope for that day to turn up soon but till then he would show yunho how much he loves and cares for the older man. Hopefully ,his love will be the key to break away these unnecessary ,restricting walls yunho has built around himself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -///- ...yeah.
> 
> Good news! 1 more exam! then freedom! yay!!


End file.
